1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a lock for releasably locking a movable hatch to a counterpart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such locks, which are typically used in automotive construction, are conventionally made of metal. A fitting of the lock can be connected to the movable hatch and comprises a locking assembly with a pin that can be releasably locked to a locking assembly of an additional fitting of the lock that is connected to a counterpart. The pin in this case is configured as relatively sturdy, since it has to be able to withstand both tensile and compressive stresses.